Tinkerbell falls in love
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Sled loves Tinker, she loves him. Tinkerbell learns from Sled how to be a snow fairy, before you read I know Rineta ain't spelt like that it's spelt Rosetta. I took note.


**I just wanted to make a quick author's note. I have watched Tinkerbell And the secret of the wings. I've been doing some thinking and I would like to know what you would think. So, here it goes. I've been kind of busy with my other 2 stories for filling them with anger, sad and hurtful, but I have been doing some of my other stories.**

* * *

Tinkerbell woke up one morning to go and meet Terrace and Rineta. She went up to speak to them for a little while, before looking for lost things. She went back to her tree house. Bubble waited outside for her. He was taking her to tinkering place.

"Bubble, I have to meet up with Terrace in an hour." She told him when she was nervous to be around him. He had realised thar she had flyed away from him.

"Oh, okay, Tink." Bubble said going back to work with Sled.

"She looks nice and pretty. Does she have a boyfriend?" Sled asked questioning Bubble and nodded no.

"No, she doesn't. Fairy Mary won't allow it." He soon realised that Sled was slowly was falling for Tinkerbell.

"Well, then, I guess it has got to be a forbidden love." He said and sighed, then he flow away to the winter woods to see the snow lord.

"Hey, Tink." Bubble said with a kind wave.

"Hi, Bubble." She said waving back to him with a gentle grin.

"You've got an secret amire." Bubble told her with a gentle cuddle.

* * *

Sled was back in the Winter Woods and The Fairy Lord had told every fairy not to go across the boarder, but Tink had showed up, then her wings lit up. The same thing happened to another fairy.

"Winter Lord, it would seem like we have a warm fairy here." One of the guys said standing in front of him, before flying off.

"Find that warm fairy and bring him or her to me." The snow fairy said before flying of the ground. Sled saw Tinkerbell, but everyone was told to bring the warm fairy to him.

"Sled, what are you doing?" Someone said right in front of him whilst Tinkerbell hid behind his back, then the fairy was gone and Sled told her it was alright now.

"It is alright now and you come out now and let's get you to the boarder." He said taking her back to the boarder. Once they had got there it was time to say their goodbyes and they kissed each other before going to their homes.

He looked back and Tinkerbell had been kidnapped by the Snow Fairy. She called for Sled and he saved her, then once again went back to the boarder. He was going to be her protecter.

* * *

Terrace had taken Tinkerbell back home and, then she told him that she had to break up with him, because she had feelings for Sled, but the other thing is. She never knew that she had a sister. The other sister was cold and she had made frost on the cold side.

"Periwinkle, did you know you have a long lost sister?" The book keeper said notifying her.

"It is that how my wings lit up?" She asked with a questioning look upon her face, before she flow away to her home.

"Yes, it is how your wings came to be." The book keeper said with a happy smile upon his face and never seen something like it before. She flow back to her house she tried to figure out who was her sister. She lived on the warm side. With her friends.

She wanted to meet her long lost sister, but no cold fairy could ever cross over on to the warm side. She was going to near the boarder, but she couldn't fly. So, she had to walk from the board. The snow fairy brought her back to the cold side, because no other could cross to the warm side. Every fairy had to be apart from each other.

The snow fairy, only allowed Sled across and Tinkerbell as well, because he trusted the both of them. They both belonged together and Tinkerbell loved him more than anthing in the world. He had to look after her and give her some food. He showed her how to make frost with her hands in his. She was no-longer a warm fairy.

She had dropped to the ground and she was fall with cold for as such for winter.

"The Snow Lord said you'll be fine in the next few days." Sled said and he stayed with her, he watched her as the change started to form her. He realised she had become cold, that she won't be allowed on the warm side.

"I know." He covered he with a frosty blanket and, then climbed in next to her, as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight, Tinkerbell." He said kissing her neck.

"Goodnight, Sled." She said kissing him on the lips as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Bobble and Terrace got up, then they went to work. Bubble got there and Tinkerbell wasn't there. She was doing work with Sled, she was thinking about him alot. He went to get some lunch for them both to eat.

"Terrace, what if she sees us?" Bubble said and the snow fairy showed up right behind him.

"Your darn right she will. Now go back to where you came from." He told them both and they flow away. The queen had to do what was best for Tinkerbell. Sled's love had growen bigger with Tinkerbella. He took her places. Where he had fallen deeply in love with her.

"Terrace, the lord forbids us not to cross on to the cold side." Queen Clairan said as she wanted Tinkerbell here on the warm side, but she had to stay with her new boyfriend. She was able to make frost with her hands.

"I know, but I wanted to know if Tinkerbell was alright on that side." He told her and flow away, to help Fairy Garry with the Pixie dust. He was wondering how Tinkerbell was getting on the cold side.

"Sled, I had a fun day today." She flatter him and he held her hand, then took her to see the Book Keeper. Perrywinkle's wings lit up again and looked behind her looking at her long lost sister.

She didn't know that Tinkerbell was her sister. They both looked very close to each other, before Tinkerbell went back to be with her boyfriend who was waiting on her coming out with a grin.

She has forgotten about the warm side and the fairy lord met her her eyes. He was glad that she was on the cold side, he had made her who she was on the inside. He watched as she flow away with Sled to help the other fairies. They both had a busy day and they had dinner, before walking of to go to bed together. Sled had missed Tinkerbell, in his entire life.

"Tinkerbell, come let's have a shower." He said in confession to her. He was totally in love with her.


End file.
